Stowaway
by Cherokee Bonnefoy-Jones
Summary: Alfred was tired of being left home everytime England left. So he decided to sneak onto his ship. Leading to a VERY ticked British pirate. T 'cause of the language. Kinda FACE. Implied FrUK.


**Princess Atemna: Had this in my head for a good month.**

* * *

><p>"Captain, we found a stow-away," one of the crewmen told Captain Arthur Kirkland. It was rare since he was a feared pirate. No one dared to set foot on his ship. Especially since it was that of a BRITISH pirate's. When the person was revealed, he was more than shocked to see it was a child. No, a child he knew. Very well, in fact.<p>

"Alfred Franklin, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing here? !" he demanded of the boy. It was rare he cursed at him, but it was deemed necessary in this case. Alfred had never disobeyed him like this. "Explain yourself, young man." And the crew had never seen their captain act like a parent.

"B- but Matt snuck on to D-" That was all he needed to hear from the small blond. So Matthew was with _him. _Great. How were they suppossed to explain this to the third party involved in this fiasco? They'd have to save the battle for another day. Going against two pirate captains was hard enough, but try involving two small children.

Arthur led the boy to his cabin and told him to stay put while he tried to flag down the Frenchman and Spainard. To say the least, he didn't want to do this. He wanted to throttle the American at most. Who had even given him the idea of sneaking on board? Just to make sure Alfred didn't leave the cabin, he had four crewmen stand guard. Of course, once he considered the boy's immense, unnatural strength - even for what he was - he guessed he should have stationed more men.

~Spainish Pirates~

Lovino frowned as he glared at a depressed looking British pirate captain. He was waving a white flag like he was bored and didn't want to. What was that rum bastard up to now? Whatever it was, he didn't like it. As a general rule, he was taught to not trust other pirates. If it was a British pirate, he knew not to turn his back at all. They couldn't be trusted.

"What's wrong, mi tomate?" Lovi was now looking up to his captain, Antonio Hernandez Carriedo. He was about to complain that he wasn't a tomato, but it was useless.

_"Him."_

"What does Ingleterra want, I wonder." That's when they saw chaos ensue over on the Queen Elizabeth. A little blond child had ran from the confines of the captain's cabin and was now running about on deck. "Oh. Guess Alfred snuck on. Guess we can talk to him, si?"

"No! That kid's a brat!" Lovino protested. ""How is _he_ a country?"

"Dunno, Romanito, but he his."

~French Pirates~

"Mon Dieu. Matthieu, why are you 'ere, mon peitit?" Francis asked the scared little boy.

"A- Alfred. He hi- hid me in your supplies and he went . . . went with Maman." The child looked like he'd start crying any second. Francis just scooped up his son and held him close. He must have been afraid after being alone in the cargo hold for hours with nothing but his little bear cub.

He summoned his little white bird Pierre and gave him a letter to give to Arthur: 'Mattew was safe'. Granted, the Englishman was bound to be raving mad at it being in French, but he knew French quite fluently. To calm the Canadian, Francis began singing a lullaby. He and Arthur were going to have a long talk with Alfred when everyone was on the same ship.

~British Pirates~

As he awaited for his 'guests', there was a stare-down between pirate and child. Arthur hadn't even touched his cup of tea. When Arthur George Kirkland didn't want tea, you knew this was serious. "Captain, they're here." "Send them in."

The first to walk in was Captain Francis Bonnefoy of the Marie Antoinette. In his arms was a sleeping little boy that looked similar in appearance to Alfred Jones. It just so happened to be the American's younger brother, Matthew Williams. Behind them came Captain Antionio Hernandez Carriedo of the Spanish Queen. With the Spainard was a boy physically older than the North American nations. Heck, he was older than them anyways.

"Hola, amigo."

"Mon ami. It 'as been too long."

"May I remind you gits as to why you're here?" Arthur demanded. The Brit was currently pointing at a certain colony that had snuck on board his ship. Said boy had a sheepish grin on his face. Until he saw his younger brother. "Mattie! Cool, Dad, you -" "You will not call that French twit your father!" The last thing he needed was the crew finding out about this.

"Sorry, Ingleterra. I know Alfred and Matthew are here, but what's going on?"

"Oui. All I knew is zat mon petit was made to hide in mon supplies." That made Arthur glare more at his son.

"**You did what? !** You said Matthew snuck on - Nevermind. We're taking you home. And I expect you to stay there. Do you understand?"

Alfred was solemn, which was rare for him. Ignoring the man that took care of him, he went to occupy the captain's bed. Matthew and his bear were soon placed there as well. And they would stay in the cabin until the reached America. In the Brit's opinion, this was total bollocks. He'd need a whole three bottles of rum to forget this. This was so damn frustrating.

"We done here? Lovi's not feeling too well."

"Sure. Whatever you want."

"Adios, amigo."

"Au revoir, mon ami."

Luckily, there was a room connected to his cabin where he was less likely to be disturbed and able to drink in peace. The younger pirate was glad to see his long time rival had brought a bottle of rum. For being enemies, they sure knew a lot about each other. And it wasn't uncommon for the French captain to have at least one bottle of rum on hand while at sea these days.

Sitting in his armchair, the English nation let out a long sigh, accepting the bottle from the Frenchman. Arthur took out the cork and began drinking straight from it. Normally, he would've used a glass, but now he was just too ticked. Francis didn't seem to mind as he found a wine bottle and poured himself a glass. Times like this were rare for the two. It didn't take long for the younger of the two to fall asleep in his chair. While the man slept, Francis watched over him. Then Alfred came in the room.

"Dad?"

"Oui, mon fils?"

"You know I only wanted to see you guys being pirates, right?"

"Oui, but you worry your maman when you do zat. 'e doesn't want you to get 'urt while we fight. Understand?"

"I guess so. Is that why he tells me it's no fun being a pirate? 'Cause it looks plenty fun."

"It is, but it also 'as it's downfalls. Now go lie down wiz Matthieu."

"M'kay. Umm . . . Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Why doesn't he want me calling you dad?"

"Ze crew wouldn't understand since zey are 'uman," Francis explained.

"Oh. I'll see you when me and Mattie wake up. And can you tell -"

"Oui. Now go to bed."

* * *

><p><strong>Atemna: And, yes, I know Marie Antoinette was Austrian. But she was married to a French king. Reviews would be nice. They'll help Arthur with his hangover when he wakes up.<strong>


End file.
